Mage Dog
Mage Dog is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. In EBF4, it appears mostly on the upper levels of the Temple of Godcat, while they frequent the Frozen Valley in EBF5. It is a member of the Dog enemy class. Appearance The Mage Dog is a black furred dog, with a white garb resembling a nun's habit. Its eyes are covered, and it has red ribbons on its feet in EBF5 while in EBF4 the Mage Dog has some white cloth on its hind legs. Overview Mage Dogs are the mightiest of the Dog family. With strong and skills that can inflict various debuffs, team support skills, and the ability to either drain (EBF4) or prioritize players without resistance (EBF5), Mage Dogs should not be taken lightly. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF4, Mage Dogs are some of the most annoying foes in the game, with the ability to drain well over half of the target's . This may not seem significant, but they can force the party to lose momentum by either shifting to backup or wasting turns eating. Of course, this is not the only trick up their sleeves; Mage Dogs can hit the party with Dark Flare and Holy Fire, potentially ling victims and debuffing one of the Magical stats. On the support side of things, Mage Dogs can also sharply buff the offenses of a foe, and can heal the entire wave. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF5, Mage Dogs no longer have the ability to drain MP, but have a much more potent offensive skillset that they are much more adept at using. While they retain Purging Flame, Mage Dogs now have access to the entirety of Lance's Dark Shot skill tree, offering them several options when it comes to attacking. They can also cast Invisibility, significantly boosting their own power, while their healing skill still allows them to aid their allies. To top it off, Mages Dogs are quite a bit more skilled at using their attacks. They will prioritize players without resistance to their current attacks as well as aim Invisibility at the players who aren't yet. Overall, despite their lack of cheap tricks, the Mage Dog is significantly better versed with its offensive potential and groups of them have a noticeable presence on the battlefield. In both games, one of the best ways to deal with Mage Dogs is to inflict Syphon or Berserk on them, which makes them unable to do anything but use their weak physical attacks. The Mage Dog is weak to , but resists both and ; while these are just an immunity in EBF4, in EBF5 they absorb both elements. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and magic, and can also heal and buff other foes. Has high magic defence. |HP = 251 |Atk = 4 |Def = 3.5 |Mag = 4.5 |Mdf = 5 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 62 |AP = 4 |SP = 4 |Gold = 40 |poison = -80% |holy = 100% |dark = 100% |weaken = 100% |curse = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Bottled Darkness |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 35% |item3name = Elixir of Life |item3chance = 5% |item4name = Satin |item4chance = 15%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 or/and . |Attack2 = Holy Fire |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 50 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Holy |StatusChance2 = 80% 30% |StatusStrength2 = -- 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 130% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Dark Flare |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 45 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 35% 40% |StatusStrength3 = -- 35% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 120% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Mana Drain |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Drains 66% of target's current MP, or 88% on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Buff |Target5 = Ally |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Megalixir |Target6 = Allies |Power6 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 100 |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |RdF6 = 20% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Depends on target's stats, not user's. See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values and resulting heal strength. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Syphoned or Berserked. |Attack2 = Backflip |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 18 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Can only be used when Syphoned or Berserked. |Attack3 = Dark Shot |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Dark |Element%3 = 100% |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 25% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Invisibility |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack5 = Gravity Surge |Target5 = All |Power5 = 30/3 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Dark |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 25% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Antimatter Flux |Target6 = Centered |Power6 = 65/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Dark |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 25% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Purging Flame |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 50 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Holy |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 80% 80% |StatusStrength7 = -- 20% |Acc7 = 150% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Heal More |Target8 = Allies |Power8 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 180 (heals) |Element8 = None |RdF8 = 20% |Notes8 = Heal strength depends on target's stats, not user's. See the Hit2HP article for a list of foes' Hit2HP values. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Backflip; * Otherwise → Holy Fire (3/12), Dark Flare (3/12), Mana Drain (2/12), Buff (2/12), Megalixir (2/12). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Hit (1/2), Backflip (1/2); * <65% HP → Dark Shot (1/6), Invisibility (1/6), Purging Flame (1/6), Heal More (1/6), Gravity Surge (1/6), Antimatter Flux (1/6); * Otherwise → Dark Shot (1/4), Invisibility (1/4); ** =65% HP → Purging Flame (1/4), Heal More (1/4); ** Otherwise → Purging Flame (2/4). * All of the Mage Dog's offensive magic will prioritize targets who aren't resistant to their elements. * Invisibility will retarget to a different player if their originally selected target is already Invisible (unless no other targets are available). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and not Syphoned; ** ≤65% → Purging Flame (1/2), Heal More (1/2); ** Otherwise → Purging Flame. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Mage Dog will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, costed 53 SP and had 100% chance of 2x Curse. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes